Zygarde (Complete)
Event Stages |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch countdown when HP ≤ 13000 (Score ≥ 16403). Choose one of these disruptions every 2 moves: - Fill a random 3x3 area with 2 , 3 - Fill a random 2x5 area with 2 , 3 |cd2 = Start counter at 0. Do these disruptions in order every 2 moves: 1) Fill a random 4x3 area with Disruption Pattern 1 2) Fill the 4x3 area at C4 with Disruption Pattern 2 3) Fill columns 4 and 5 with Disruption Pattern 3 |dp1 = |dp2 = |dp3 = |ERweeknum = 11 |ERduration = 7 |drop1 = |drop1chance = 25.0 |drop2 = |drop2chance = 25.0 |drop3 = |drop3chance = 6.25 |cost = 2 }} |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch to Countdown 2 when Moves ≤ 7. Choose one of these disruptions every move: - Fill the 4x2 area at B4with Disruption Pattern 1 (3/7 chance) - Fill rows 5 and 6 with Disruption Pattern 2 (2/7 chance) - Fill the 2x4 area at C2 with Disruption Pattern 3 (2/7 chance) |cd2 = Switch to Countdown 3 after disrupting 3 times. Do these disruptions in order if Combo ≥ 1: 1) Fill rows 3-6 with Disruption Pattern 4 2) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 5 3) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 6 |cd3 = Switch to Countdown 2 after disrupting 2 times. Do these disruptions in order every 2 moves: 1) Fill the 4x4 area at B3 with Disruption Pattern 7 2) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 8 |dp1 = |dp2 = |dp3 = |dp4 = |dp5 = |dp6 = |dp7 = |dp8 = |duration = |-|11/21/17 to 11/27/17= + 5 + 15 , + 4 + 10 , + 4 + 6 , + 3 + 4 , + 3 + 2 , + 2 + , + + , + + , + + , + + 3000 , + 3000 , 3000 |3dsna=1-100, 101-300, 301-600, 601-1000, 1001-2100, 2101-3600, 3601-5200, 5201-7800, 7801-10400, 10401-13000, 13001-16800, 16801+ |3dseu=1-100, 101-200, 201-500, 501-700, 701-1500, 1501-2600, 2601-3700, 3701-5600, 5601-7400, 7400-9300, 9301-12100, 12101+ |3dsjp=1-300, 301-1000, 1001-2500, 2501-4000, 4001-8000, 8001-14000, 14001-20000, 20001-30000, 30001-40000, 40001-50000, 50001-65000, 65001+ |mobile=1-600, 601-2000, 2001-5000, 5001-8000, 8001-16000, 16001-28000, 28000-40000, 40001-60000, 60001-80000, 80001-100000, 100001-130000, 130001+ }} }} }} and 7 scattered around |queue = Lots of |boardlayout = |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Choose one every every 2 moves, switch countdown if HP ≤ 13000 (Score ≥ 16403): - Fill 5 random tiles with 2 and 3 - Fill 5 random tiles with 3 and 2 |cd2 = Choose one every 2 moves: - Fill the 4x3 area at A1 with Disruption Pattern 1 - Fill the 4x3 area at C4 with Disruption Pattern 2 - 6 alternating in columns 5 and 6 |dp1 = |dp2 = |duration = |-|10/03/17 to 10/16/17= |drop1chance=50|drop2= |drop2chance=25|drop3= |drop3chance=12.5}} |-|04/18/17 to 04/24/17= |drop1chance=100|drop2= |drop2chance=50|drop3= |drop3chance=25|cost=2 }} |-|12/20/16 to 01/02/17= |drop1chance=100|drop2= |drop2chance=50|drop3= |drop3chance=12.5|cost=2 }} |-|09/20/16 to 10/03/16= |drop1chance=50|drop2= |drop2chance=25|drop3= |drop3chance=12.5|cost=2 }} |-|08/23/16 to 09/05/16= }} |-|04/26/16 to 05/09/16= / Mobile: 500 }} }} Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon with alternate forms